


the funny thing about the world

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: i won't go quietly into the night [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small world; sometimes you run into people from your hometown in distant cities, and sometimes your one-night stand is the Black Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the funny thing about the world

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "fuck the CW, let's write about Laurel Lance being alive and happy and kissing ladies" initiative

The funny thing about the world is how small it is.

You know how it goes–you move to the other side of the globe and run into someone from your hometown, or you go to college in another state and your RA is the girl who works at the gas station every summer. Maybe you’re a small town boy, and the woman waiting in line next to you at the movies is the same woman who wrote some of the comics. Maybe the girl who sat next to you in your third grade English class is going to be a famous actress when she grows up.

So when Cisco introduces Caitlin to the woman who’s the Black Canary, is it really all that much of a surprise that they’ve already met?

(It is for them.)

“Laurel!” Cisco calls, and the brunette at the counter turns, a grin on her face.

“Hey, Cis–”

“Dinah?!?” Caitlin squeaks, eyes wide, and Laurel freezes halfway through clapping Cisco on the shoulder.

“Dinah?” Cisco echoes, looking back and forth between them with a furrowed brow.

“Caity,” Laurel says, reeling the aborted shoulder-clap in to brush her hair back over her ear, instead. She licks her lips, flicking her gaze over to Cisco and then back to Caitlin. “Um, so… how’ve you been? I meant to… you know, I almost–”

“It’s fine, I mean, I didn’t either, so… um.” Caitlin’s blushing _furiously_ , and the picture is finally starting to form in Cisco’s mind. Caitlin glances over Laurel, blush deepening, and adds, “I’m doing good, um. You also look… good.”

Laurel’s eyes crinkle. “Yeah?” she asks, just a little bit teasing, and Caitlin smacks her lightly on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. The blush is fading–but don’t worry, Cisco already snapped a picture while she was distracted.

“We should actually get that coffee we talked about,” Caitlin says, and neither of them seem to be moving but somehow they’re drifting closer together, eyes locked.

Laurel licks her lips again, and Caitlin’s breath hitches. “That sounds–”

Cisco clears his throat, and they jump apart. He raises an eyebrow, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “So,” he says. Caitlin’s turning red again. “You two… _know_ each other.”

“There was…” Laurel glances at Caitlin, nose scrunching slightly as she tries to find the words.

“We met a few months ago.” Caitlin blows out a breath. “We’ll leave it at that.”

Cisco sets his hand over his eyes. “I can’t believe you got drunk in Starling and had a one night stand with a hot lady and you never bothered to tell me. That breaks at least fifty rules in the Best Friends’ Handbook, Cait.” He spreads his fingers, peeking out with a judgmental gaze. “And I can’t believe neither of you called each other the next day.”

“In my defense,” Laurel begins, but Caitlin gives an aborted shake over head.

“Don’t encourage him,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at lisasneeze.tumblr.com with any and all laurel-centric femslash prompts


End file.
